


Two Organizations

by orphan_account



Series: SMPLive Oneshots [13]
Category: SMPLive, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, Drugs, Heavy Angst, I am proud of this, I worked so hard on this, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: E-Novac is A Huge Company That deals in Everything Illegal, From drugs to Killing to Hoaxes and more. PG is a Government Organization That specializes in taking down Companies and organizations Like E-Novac. Connor is A PG agent and is Sent to infiltrate E-Novac On a solo Mission, were he must either kill their leader or bring them Back to Be Questioned and Sent to prison for life.





	Two Organizations

It was just yesterday Connor made his way into E-Novac, one of the biggest -if not The biggest- Crime Organizations on a Solo mission for PG. He was sent To Infiltrate their Base and kill the boss, hopefully To Tarnish the Morale of the Employees and make Them Abandon The Organization. Problem was, Connor didn't know who the Boss was. He got himself in as a mere Grunt, And so the most communication he had with the Boss was The Admins. He figured he'd have to do something of importance to meet with E-Novac's Boss, but what would he do? Connor knew That Grunts rarely interacted with the Boss, and when Asking other Grunts Connor couldn't even get a name. The Boss's name was only known by a select few, So it was hard to figure out who exactly he was, So Connor came up with a plan. He would have to Claim to know Outside info on PG, and Tell an Admin he wished to speak to the boss in private about it. He fell to sleep that night on his Bunk, thinking just how to Say what he needed to. He woke up the Next morning To the Sound of an Admin Shouting for everyone to wake up. It was one of the deals he had to make to Join E-Novac.   
1)Tell no One you are in E-Novac 2)Never talk back to an Admin 3)Do not question any orders and proceed with them without question 4)Grunts have their own Rooms, and Grunts will sleep in their rooms as to ensure The Admins know where they are at Night 5)If grunts are going out on their own Accord, they must be back by 7PM, And have a tracking device on them at all times  
It was annoying,sure, But understandable in a sense. God knows PG had its own Very Strict Precautions when Accepting new Hires. Connor grumbled, sitting from his bunk and Grabbing his Clothes from his Drawer Behind Headboard. He got change, Pulling the Curtain From the Top bunk hanging over his for Privacy and Walked out into The cafeteria. The Admins were already eating at one table, while all the Grunts were Scattered at multiple different tables together, waiting for more food to be made. Connor sat next to Another in Silence and when food was Finished they went up and grabbed it. After a very quick Breakfast, Connor took it upon himself to finally go up to an Admin and tell them of this Supposed info he had on PG. Walking up to an Admin, he began to Speak, trying his best to sound confident, "I have Dirt on PG and was wanting to speak to the Boss about. I-Is that Alright?" His voice slightly shaking on the last Words. The Admin Was quiet for a second the Held up his Pointer finger, Pointing it Connor,  
"You?" He breathed out, doubtful,  
"Yes!" Connor was beginning to get nervous, but he kept his ground,  
"I'll Call him to see if he Wants to talk..." The Higher-Up Seemingly Scowled, Pulling a phone from his Pocket and dialling a number, presumably the Boss's, "Hello,Boss?... Yes... Okay,Wel-...I understand,yes... A Gr-...A Grunt has just told me he has Some Dirt on PG... Uh huh... And he said he wants to speak to you, should I bring him up?...Really?......YES,YES! I'm so sorry for doubting you,Sir! Right away, I'm bringing him Up to you right now!... I know, And I Apologize!...W-Well, I'll talk to you w-when I'm there with the Grunt... Bye," the Admin hung up, visibly afraid and turned to Connor, "L-let's go then, He wants to hear it," Connor nodded and followed him outside to a small house Only a few blocks away. The Admin knocked on the door and it was answered by a Tanned man who was presumably the Boss, "You can go now, I'll take care of him," The Man mumbled quickly and Shooed the Admin away. The Admin nodded and began to Walk away, Leaving just Connor and The Boss of E-Novac. The most dangerous man On PG's Radar currently, and here he was. Letting Connor into his house. The man Pulled Connor through his doorway and slammed the door behind them,  
"What is your Name?" The Boss asked, nearly slurring his words from his fast speech pattern,  
"C-Connor, Sir," Connor Answered, Scared. The other Grabbed his arm, and threw him into the couch, Smiling down on him as he stayed standing. Connor looked up to the man and Gulped. He was... Intimidating, but also... Pulling it off in such a way that Connor Couldn't help but Admire It,  
"Go on! What about PG do you know?!" He yelled. Connor flinched at the harsh tone and Closed his eyes. This guy could probably kill him with his bare hands and probably would, but so could he,"HEY! Are you listening?! Was it a lie to Speak to me?! Well it's not working since you aren't even talking!" Connor Leaned back, opening his eyes to See the Other staring right through him and Tried to speak,  
"N-No, Sir! I really do have info on PG!"  
"Then give it to me!! Down with PG!" Schlatt shouted Instantly and Quickly. Connor Nodded and Began to speak, now Confident and sitting up, Being face to face with the Man,  
"Well... I have connections to someone In PG," he lightly growled, Watching as the Boss's eyes trailed his own hands to his side, "and I am that Connection," he mumbled, Quickly Standing up And shoving the other to the ground, Quickly Disarming him and Holding him to the ground, "Now I can kill you, or I can send you in to my Friends at PG and you'll tell us everything we want to know," Connor Spoke between Clenched teeth as The Man Struggled from beneath his hold. Connor had The Boss's Two hands held above his head with one hand, while his other hand kept pressing down on his chest to keep him down,  
"FUCK!! You Bitch, Let me Go!!" Connor pressed his elbow into His chest, Leaning in harder and Preventing an easy Airway to breathe. The man began to Cough and cried out, "Y-You Motherfucker!" Connor Took his elbow off his chest and grabbed a knife from His side and let go with his other hand, Holding the Blade to the Boss's neck,  
"Hands to your side, Palm up!" The man did as he was told reluctantly, Keeping himself on his back, and Placed his Hands down. Connor Instantly Stomped on his Hands, And stood on them, Grinding his Feet into his hands. The man cried out in Pain, and tried to Sit up but With a knife to his neck and a full grown man standing on his hands, he fell back down, "You will remain Silent. I will Question you and you will Speak only to answer these Questions, Understand?" The man Groaned out in Agony and pain, "Good. Now, Boss man, what is your name?"   
"S-Schlatt," He answered through His fear, and Pain. Connor nodded,  
"Schlatt? Nice name, Sir. Now-" He Pushed his Face closer to Schlatt's, and Stared into his eyes, "I must know... What is your Motivation?" Schlatt Wriggled from Beneath Connor but was met with a jab to the stomach when he tried to move,   
"F-Fuck off! What does it matter? Just kill me already, you know you want to!" Schlatt Yelled in Connor's face, causing him to recoil back at the mans loud Voice,  
"I'll kill you when I choose too!" Connor shouted back, Moving the Knife to Schlatt's exposed arm and dragging it along his Arm, drawing blood, "I need to learn what goes on in your brain that makes you do the horrendous things you do," Connor added, Speaking in a quiet, Harsh tone. He Picked his feet off Schlatt's Hands, quickly Jabbing his stomach to wind him then Swinging The butt of his knife at His head, knocking him out. Connor picked him up, and Sat him up in a Chair he found in the Kitchen and Grabbed Some easily found Rope and Twine, and Tied Schlatt to the Chair. Hands behind the Chair tied together and Feet tied together. Connor then Awaited for the Man to awake. The man that was responsible for Multiple Connecting Deaths, the man responsible for The large Druggie community, The man that Planned one of the City's biggest Scandals, He was right infront of Connor. Connor noticed He was surprisingly not well kept compared to the other People PG took care of. Long, unkept Hair, Messy house, Casual clothing and Wild speech pattern didn't match with any others PG had dealt with. Not to mention, He had a certain 'Look' to him.   
An hour past and About half an hour later though, Schlatt began to awake. Connor Turned his attention to The man and Immediately Stood up, walking over to him and Kneeling in front of Schlatt. Schlatt Groaned, And tried to release his hands from the rope, but To no surprise Wasn't able to, "So, Now that you've been apprehended, you have two Choices, Schlatt. You can surrendered your freedom And Stay Alive, or you can Die right here, right now," Connor leaned forward. Schlatt Looked down to his Feet, And back up to Connor, who was now closer,  
"What happens if I surrender?" He grumbled, Clearly ashamed,  
"Oh? Well, You obviously have something wrong with that brain of yours, so we'll have People come in to test you," Connor answered. He knew the People at PG would Love to Test Schlatt, for he acted the part of a person that was Insane. From Killing innocents, Ordering others to kill innocents, Starting unnecessary Drama between The people of their city, And repeatedly Phoning into the Police. Why he phoned into the Police station everyday was a mystery, and it was just one of many PG was hoping to solve,  
"I'm not Fucking Insane or Crazy!"   
"I'm not saying you are, I'm saying you might be. We don't know exactly how you act, but if we could have you interviewed, we could find out!" He corrected, Slowly circling Schlatt,  
"Are you sure you aren't the Insane one?! Seems like you'll enjoy My inevitable death!" Schlatt Cried, Putting emphasis on the Word 'Death'. Connor shrugged,  
"when it's someone like you, Ofcourse I'll savour the death. You're a Maniac, a Madman, a Murderer and More! Surely you understand At least the Consequences of Your Deeds?" Schlatt Tilted his head, and let out a quiet giggle,  
"It's the Adrenaline rush of the Kill. The Dopamine fix when I Buy,Take and Sell the Drugs. It's the feeling of accomplishment when I get away with it all! Plus, It's nice to know people fear you." He Smiled. Connor squinted to the Man and nodded,  
"Hmmm... You really are Crazy, aren't you?"  
"Perhaps," Schlatt paused, "but what matters is that it's fun, Right? Laughter is the best medicine after all!" He finished, lightly chuckling to himself. Connor scowled in disgust, taken aback by the mans sudden change in attitude. Was he... Bipolar?  
"Do you experience Suicidal Thoughts often?" Connor began to dig at him,  
"So what if I have? Why would you care, You're gonna be the one to kill me either way!" Connor Sat down on the couch, thinking. He thought back to When he first saw Schlatt. He spoke fast, that's a check mark. Seemingly a quick change between moods, That's another Check in the box. Inflated Self-Esteem, That's three. Seemed Nihilistic and uncaring about His Life, Now it's Four. Was a Drug Abuser and Used Violence more than often, brought him to Five checks. Now, Connor was no expert, but it could be possible with just the information he'd learned so far about Schlatt,  
"Have you ever had Manic episodes? Or severe drops Into depression?" Schlatt nodded,  
"Fuck you, I'm not speaking!" Connor raised an eyebrow. A sudden switch, perhaps?  
"Well, I think it's clear you need help. It doesn't excuse all the Crime you've committed though, so you will be in Prison for life,"   
"NO! Fuck off, You bitch! I'm not fucking Insane!" Connor sighed. He'd have to get a colleague who's specialized in this field, but until then, Connor Had to Get the Man to PG headquarters. He went into the kitchen where a Corded phone Sat on the wall and picked it up, dialling PG,  
"This is Connor Bukser, reporting about my Solo mission. I've got him, The guy's name is apparently Schlatt. He Appears to have Symptoms of Bipolar disorder too, not sure though,"   
"Thank you, Connor. We'll be there in a few to pick him up and get him checked," a voice answered from the other end. Within Merely ten minutes, a PG Van was outside the house and waiting For Connor to bring out Schlatt. Connor Carried the Chair Schlatt was still tied too, and sat him in the back trunk, then sat himself next to him,  
"We won't kill you, Schlatt, Don't worry,"  
"Shit, I was kinda hoping you'd Murder me,"


End file.
